Animo World
by Ojii-san
Summary: Animo anime and Video game World. A hot selling computer game where character get to play as they favorte anime or video game character and duke it out with people all over the world! Take the role as spectator and enjoy the heated battles!
1. Chapter 1

(just an intro...next chapter starts action.)

"There lies a world beyond the stars, beyond the cosmos, a world where anything and anyone is possible. In this world many live in peace, while others are in constant danger. Some have great allies in this world, while others are in constant wars with one another. The wars overlap the peace of the ones whom cannot fight. A system has been placed to keep the wars at a minimum, and away from peaceful villages and towns. This system has been in affect for many a millennium, and now it calls out to new comers. Will you be one of them?"

Or so it says on the back of the box of the smash hit, multi franchise block buster, VR, computer fighting simulator. That's right, the exact, small, explanation above, explains why things will be happening in the world that has been running for a solid month. In the game players and pick from a wide range of video game or anime characters. That or use the create a character option and use their own creation. After having picked out, or created the character they wish to use, they are dropped smack dab in the middle of the game. In the game, players travel the unnamed planet that many NPC's live in. The NPC's role is to aid in getting a player stronger, or just right out healing them after a hard battle. Note: that if a player causes havoc for a, or many NPC's, then it will be harder to find healing spots or training facilities. Either way it doesn't change much of the game, outside of the very different game play options. Having explained all this, shall we begin? Seeing as you have picked to only observe the world, enjoy yourself, and the battles that shall take place!


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia walked though the tall grass of the field just outside of a small village. She dusted off her light blue dress as she made her way into a clearing. "It would seem as though I was indeed able to train there, I haven't yet been able to re-attain my Death God powers they their fullest." She looked at the palm of her hand and thought back to the grueling training she put herself though just the day before she came across the village. Blue fire ball after Blue Crash, her hands were badly burned after that training. It would seem that not even using her demon arts over and over, regaining her Death God powers would not be an easy task. The burns were no longer an issue since she had received healing before and after her training, but there was still the fact that the training almost seemed pointless.

Near by she heard the grass rustle and leaped back a bit. Out from the grass jumped a small ground squirrel, nothing of threat value. However, the squirrel fled quickly as a loud roar came from over head. A large red dragon flew above Rukia. She aimed her palm upward and chanted a small spell then yelled, "Destructive Art 33: Blue Crash!" It would appear the attack would make it's target, but there was interference. A shadowed figure jumped from the Dragon and sliced its blade down sending a series of red fireballs raining down on Rukia. She was able to dodge all the fireballs and hide in the grass as the shadowed character landed and looked towards the grass that Rukia fled too.

It was a tall man with messed brown hair that fell every which way. His eye's were eyes that had seen many battles in the past. He glared at the grass and let go a low grunt. The Dragon over head hissed, "In the grass Caim, she hides in the grass."

Rukia was shocked at the dragon words and went to leap back when Caim jumped foreword without warning. His sword glowed bright red as he slashed downward sending a fireball in Rukia's direction. She dove to the side to avoid a direct hit but her left arm was caught by the fireball burning it badly. She stood up and looked over her shoulder to the village behind her then back to her enemy. She shouted, "What about the village? Do you care for the people there? If we must fight, let us take it away from here, so that we do not involve anyone else in this battle!"

Caim nodded his head and turned away from Rukia. The Dragon over head spoke once more, "He says follow him and then you shall fight."

Rukia nodded and followed Caim away from the village. She was glad that the villagers were not involved. Even if they were just NPC's, they helped her none the less.

After walking for a short while Caim halted. The area around them was flourishing with tall grass and small bushes. The area was perfect the stealth fighting. Something Rukia would need, seeing as her hand to hand skills were not up to par with other players.

The Dragon spoke once more, "This is as far as you shall go, now fight!"

Rukia looked up at the Dragon, thinking that it was going to attack her. However, it was Caim that came on the assault. Rukia was once more caught off guard as Caim swung his sword foreword, catching Rukia's left shoulder. Now with her left arm almost useless Rukia leaped backwards and seemed to disappear. She appeared behind a bush and took the moment to catch her breath. She was using up most of her energy just trying to avoid attacks. Rukia leaned back, ready to jump towards another bush when Caim heard the slightest sound and swung his sword in the direction that Rukia was hiding. Seeing as she had no time to run she lifted up both hands and caught Caim's blade and held it there. Caim was in shock of the maneuver and withdrew his blade and jumped back. It would appear that rukia was now starting to get her second wind. She took Caim's shocked moment and leaped towards him with a swift knee. Caim not expecting such a swift attack coming right after the counter did not have enough time to evade and took the blow head on and was sent flying backwards. He landed on the ground with a great thud and lied there for a few moments. Rukia, still on the attack, leaped into the air and aimed a downward kick towards Caim's fallen body. Caim saw this coming and raised his sword to block the kick. Rukia took minimum damage from the block, but lost her momentum. Caim got to his feet and changed towards her and swung his sword foreword slow, so to make his enemy dodge the attack. Rukia took the bait and dodged up. Caim saw this movement and slashed his sword up catching Rukia across the stomach. The slash dug deep and sent Rukia flying back. She landed on the ground, and coughed up blood. Caim stood there, watching to see if his opponent would rise again.

Rukia clenched her fist and dug her nails into the dirt. She coughed again, sending more blood splattering over the ground. "I won't lose, not yet…so don't look at me with those eyes…" Rukia got herself to one knee and stayed there, catching her breath. Caim took this opportunity to rush Rukia once more. Rukia raised her eyes up only to see a barrage of fireball come flying towards her. She took a great amount of damage and was flung away from Caim. However, once again she got up, this time to her feet. Caim once more came on the attack. Rukia seemed to be whispering since she had gotten to her feet.

Just as Caim got in front of her she raised her palm and yelled, "Destructive Art 4:White Lightning!" Bolts of lighting circled around her wrist as chain upon chain of lightning connected with Caim's body. His sword acted as a lightning rod, so she didn't even have to aim. After a few moments the blots ceased to flow and Rukia dropped her arm. Caim fell to his knees with his head lowered. It would seem that Rukia had won.

The Dragon over head hissed, "Caim, no need in playing possum with one that is spent of her energy." Caim, then without warning thrust his sword foreword towards Rukia.

Rukia grinned as she caught the blade with her hands and twisted her wrist, flipping Caim. His knees flew from the ground as his side landed hard on the ground. "It would seem your Dragon is wrong about something. I'm not spent, not yet." Rukia drew her leg back to kick Caim in the side with Caim's sword sung up sending a single fireball into Rukia's already injured stomach. She coughed up more blood and crumbled to the ground. Caim lifted up his blade and sent it slashing across Rukia's left arm once more.

The Dragon hissed over head, "Just end her Caim, put her out of her misery." Caim stepped back and swung his sword up past his right shoulder. It glowed a bright red as he swung it foreword, sending a great fireball blasting into Rukia's limp body, incinerating her completely. The Dragon hissed once more, "Must you always be so cruel to your opponent?" Caim just leaped up and onto the Dragon and flew off towards the village from before to get his wounds tended too.

Rukia (Bleach) – lost Caim (Drakengard) - win


	3. Chapter 3

(hello there! New carries! New fight! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys…so no suing you naughty lawyers!)

A beautiful girl with long blue hair, tied up on two pony tails, walked the streets of a local village. "This town very small." She spoke to herself in short sentences that appeared to be that of six year old standard. The truth of the matter though was that she was of Chinese decent and didn't know English all too well. "I leave now. Town boring. I need find my Ranma." The girl walked to the entrance of town. As she was leaving she saw a man. "Ne-how!(best guess on how to spell it) Ranma!" The girl jump towards the man, however missed him and rammed into a young girl. As the young girl fell her long pink hair flew up. The girl jumped off of the young girl and landed on her feet. She looked for the man that looked like Ranma, but he was already gone. The young girl at this point was getting up as well and was rubbing her backside where she had feel on it. The girl pointed to the young girl and shouted, "You name!" The young girl pointed to herself, rather confused. The girl once more yelled, "Name now!"

The young girl swallowed hard and spoke softly, "My name is Yuuna, I'm very sorry for…"

The girl cut off Yuuna and pointed to herself. "Me Shampoo! You Yuuna, we fight!"

Yuuna tilted her head, as she was very confussed by this point. "Why do we have to fight?" Without warning Shampoo lanched a kick towards Yuuna. Yuuna caught Shampoo's foot and held her hand out. "I asked you why we had to fight! But now you are being rude! I guess I have no choice." Yuuna's hand glowed as a white light surrounded it. The white light began to sparkle light blue as a pulse of magic energy flew from her hand and smashed into Shampoo's chest. The blast sent Shampoo twisting in the air till she hit the ground with a thud. Yuuna brushed her forehead of sweat and turned to leave, thinking that, that took care of Shampoo. However Shampoo rose to her feet quickly and charged at Yuuna once more. She pulled from behind her two batons, clubbed at the top and spun herself around like a twister. The attack connected with Yuuna, hitting her multiple times before sending her flying back. Shampoo kept on the attack as she swung the baton's once more, one to the small of the back, while the other landed a solid hit on Yuuna's chest. The attack sandwiched Yuuna and Shampoo tossed her using the batons. Yuuna landed on the ground hard and gasped for air. She held her chest and twitched in pain as Shampoo started to approach her slowly. Shampoo stopped at the head of Yuuna and loomed over her, judging where to stike the final blow. However, Yuuna flipped her legs up, catching Shampoo by the neck and slinger her to the ground. Yuuna recovered herself slowly, while Shampoo was able to gain her ground without even hitting the ground. Things looked bad for Yuuna as Shampoo charged foreword and went to attack with one of the batons but raised her foot in steed, nailing Yuuna in the chin. Yuuna flew upward and shampoo jumped up following her. Yuuna was helpless to adtempt any kind of counter as Shampoo drove both batons into the small of her back and rose above her kicking her to the ground. Yuuna landed hard and feel unconscious admidetnly.

Shampoo landed beside Yuuna and laughed as she put away her batons. "No mere woman can beat shampoo. Shampoo amazon after all." With that, Shampoo walked away, leaving Yuuna's limp body there on the ground. She would let one of the NPCs find her and recover her.

Shampoo (ranma ½) wins!Yuuna (Maburaho) loses…


	4. Chapter 4

(Woot! Here we go again! Enjoying the ride?

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys…so no suing you naughty lawyers!)

An elderly woman walks out of a dojo built at the mountain tops. Very few are able to train in such a place due to the extreme environment that one must go though to make it there in the first place. The woman brushed back the locks of faded pink hair from her eyes. It would appear that she haddn't even broke a sweat in the training. "The reputation of this place is over rated. Hardly worth the time to travel to such a secluded place. Outside of the nice hike, I gained nothing from this shit hole of a dojo." She darted her eyes to her left. "If you are trying to ambush me, you have failed."

"Is that so?" A soft, yet firm voice spoke from her left. A tall man dressed in a blue stepped out. He pushed up his glasses and set his hand on his sword at his side.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman at this point was already pissed at how crappy the training was, and was even more irritated by this wipersnapper sneaking up on her. "If you were able to get this close to me without me detecting you, then you must be good."

The man crossed his arms and smiled softly. "Such as I would expect from the great Genkai."

Genkai shook her head. "It seems my reputation exceeds me. Damn nuisance I tell ya.." She then narrowed her eyes and started the measure up the man before her. "So since you know my name, it is only polite to present your own."

The man nodded as he uncrossed his arms and set his hand back on his sword. "You may call me Jin."

Genkai started to walk away at this point. "Very well Jin, seeing as you are not here to ambush me, I'll be leaving." Genkai started to make her way down the mountain path when she heard Jin's voice again.

"Actually I have came here seeking a match." Jin spoke firmly as the softness seemed to begin to leave his voice. Genkai felt his determination and turned back to him.

"Very well, I guess I don't this trip to be a total waste. You name the spot and we will begin."

Jin nodded, "Right here is fine, the terrain here will both benefit us and challenge us both."

Genkai nodded and then took her fighting stance. Jin drew his sword and held it straight in front of them. Genkai said quickly, "go!" then disappeared and reappeared behind Jin. She drew his fist back and sent it flying foreword. Jin turned to block, but his timing was off and his cheek meet with a hard left. He was sent flying back into the trees. He was not seen, and a crash landing was not heard. "He must of recovered, and is preparing for a surprise attack…" genkai whispered to herself as she shifted her eyes about trying to spot for the slightest change in the area, a sign for Jin's next attack. Genkai noticed no change in the area.

Jin stood in a tall tree looking down at Genkai. He thought to himself, "It would appear that the rumors were not as good as I had heard. She cannot pinpoint me, my movements are too subtle for even her senses. I have the element of surprise, not to just wait for the right moment." Jin kept his stay in the tree while Genkai down below closed her eyes. Jin saw this as a blinking motion and took this as the time to attack. He leapt from the tree with his sword pointed in front of him. He had her!

"Ha!" Genkai's eyes shot open as she looked up at Jin and thrusts her palm foreword, sending a stream of blue spirit energy towards Jin. Jin did not see the attack coming and was hit with the full force. He was sent flying back into the tree tops and landed roughly on the ground behind the tree he was just hiding in.

Jin pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his head. The blast had burnt his cloths and caused minor bleeding, but nothing serious. "How did you?"

Genkai threw a rock towards Jin, "You spirit energy readings you dumb ass!" Jin reared his sword up and sliced the rock down the middle then ran foreword with a foreword thrust dug it deep into Genkai's right thigh. Genkai winced in pain as the blade drove in deep, making her right leg almost impossible to use now. She looked up at Jin, who was concentrating on the wound and grabbed hold of his blade and pushed it back while punching him in the face. The punch sent him flying back into a tree trunk. Genkai guarded her leg for a moment, looking it over and the total damage that had been done to her. Jin lifted himself back up and Genkai readied herself for another attack. This was a well seasoned sword fighter who knew just the right spots to strike to disable someone. It would have worked if she was the average fighter, however since she was far beyond average, such a tactic wouldn't work, at least not after the first time. Her only hope was that Jin would think that she was worse off then what she really was.

Jin grinned, "It would appear that your right leg is useless now thanks to my attack." Jin then charged her, thinking that it would be the finishing blow. Genkai grinned as Jin closed in and lifted his sword up to attack with a supossed finishing blow. She bent herself back and flipped back, hitting Jin in the chin, sending him flying up.

As she landed back on her feet she quickly pointed her finger towards Jin. "thanks for the spar, but this is now over…" Genkai's finger then began to glow and she sent a small blast of spirt energy towards Jin.

Jin had regained his ground in the air and was coming down towards the energy blast. "Is that it? It would seem that you can not finish the job…the rumors were indeed…" Jin's face grew pale as he watched as the blast grew five times in size and gained speed at the last moment. All he could do was to put his sword in front of him. The blast collided with him and exploded in a bright flash of light. A few moments later Jin's motionless body feel into the forest a distance off.

Genkai shook her head as she made her way down the mountain path. "That's the thing about rumors…" She sighed and put both hands behind her back as she walked. "…half of the time they leave out a lot of information. I hope that, that dumb ass will remember that in the future now."

Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) wins!Jin (Samurai Champloo) loses…


End file.
